Bomb Disposal
Bomb Disposal is a type of Council Missions in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Mission Brief Mission Objectives * Deactivate the bomb before it goes off. * Delay the detonation countdown by deactivating the bomb's power sources. * Prevent reactivation by eliminating all remaining opposition. Mission Site Bomb Disposal missions always take place in urban areas. The layout is chosen randomly from a predetermined set of hand-crafted maps. Bomb Disposal shares some of its pool of maps with Abduction missions. Unlike urban maps for Terror missions, maps for Bomb Disposal missions often have layouts with vast open spaces and few obstructions. However, the benefits of Sniper Class units are somewhat inhibited by the need for constant advancement due to the mission goal. Tactics The goal of the mission is to disable the alien timed bomb, and eliminate all hostiles in the area. The mission has a timer, measured in turns, until the bomb goes off, and can be failed if the bomb is not deactivated before the timer reaches zero. You have 3 turns to start with. If the timer reaches 0 you are given 3 turns to evacuate before the bomb goes off. Multiple alien generator devices are scattered throughout the map, and disabling them prolongs the timer. A soldier must be in a tile immediately adjacent to the device to deactivate it; the devices cannot be disabled diagonally. Fortunately, the devices offer semi-cover, which may or not make them convenient for tactical advance. In XCOM: Enemy Unknown, disabling a device doesn't cost an action so you can sprint to the bomb and still disable it unless that is the last action of the team, in which case the turn is automatically ended (this has been modified in XCOM: Enemy Within). Assault Class units may also activate Run & Gun to dash to a node and then deactivate it. Unlike many other mission types, at the start of the mission, the enemy force is only partially present on the map. After the bomb is found and disabled, additional enemies (specifically, Thin Men) drop into the map, typically on elevated positions in sight of the squad. The newly arrived enemies typically use Overwatch as their first action. Their entrance counts as movement, and XCOM soldiers on Overwatch will react with fire. If the time reserve allows, it is preferable to eliminate all hostiles and tactically position the soldiers on the turn before disabling the bomb, thus allowing the squad to have full reserve of action points when the enemy appears. Known Bomb Disposal Sites ;Slaughterhouse A * We've received a number of eyewitness reports claiming aliens are moving through a neighborhood in a major NATION city. Although we've yet to establish a motive behind this activity, we must treat all reported incursions as a serious threat. Central will provide further details once your troops reach the affected area. ** The squad starts on the street in front of the butcher shop.The bomb is located inside the slaughter house behind the butcher shop. ;Highway Bridge * We've had a report of suspicious activity taking place near a major bridge connecting some of NATION largest interchanges. Needless to say, any alien activity in this area is going to draw civilian attention immediately. We to deploy a squad to investigate; I'll transmit additional intel once they hit the ground. ** The squad starts at one end of the map with a variety of semi trucks and cars abandoned between them and the bomb in the center of the road at the far end of the map. ;Train Station * The aliens are moving to sabotage a major transportation network near a NATION railway station using a device of unknown destructive capabilities. If they succeed, it's only going to spread panic among the nearby civilian population, and we can't let that happen. ** The squad starts in one corner of the map at the base of the stairs to the platform with the parked commuter train. The bomb is located on the platform with the empty track in the opposite corner of the map. ;Trainyard * We've uncovered an alien plot to disrupt the transportation networks within a major NATION municipality. If successful, this would lead to major interruptions in the distribution of goods and services to the general public. Intel is still coming in; expect further details once our squad reaches the site. ** The squad starts behind a few train cars in one corner of the map. The bomb is located in roughly the opposite corner of the map. ;Cemetery Grand * Reports indicate sightings of alien activity within a large cemetery located near a major NATION city. Details are still coming in, but if the aliens are using this area as a staging point, we need to stop them in their tracks. ** The squad starts at the top of the stairs overlooking the map's large central mausoleum. The bomb is located on the opposite side of the mausoleum. Category:Missions (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)